In communication, a transmitter may transmit data trough a communication channel to a receiver. The receiver may synchronize a clock signal to the transmitted data. Further, the receiver may determine a data edge free location based on the synchronized clock signal, and sample the transmitted data based on the data edge free location. However, it can be a challenge to determine the data edge free location when jitters, which are introduced by, for example various components of the communication channel and environment, are comparable to a data bit length.